Roll-up display signs have been utilized in a number of configurations where the display media is mounted on a roller device that includes a spring to cause the display media to roll around a cylinder or tubular mount. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,752, a display is mounted on a spring biased roller and is held in an open or rolled down position by a clip attached around a bracket. Because of the spring biased roller, the display media will roll-up when the hold down clip is release from the bracket.
A similar device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,822, in which a display device is mounted on a cylindrically shaped rod that is mounted by and biased with an elastic band. When the display is pulled downward, unrolling the display, the elastic band is twisted. When the display is released, the twisted elastic band will cause the display to wind up around the cylindrically shaped rod.
Other display devices are found in the prior art, but most utilize a spring biased roller to roll the display media up when released. Examples of these are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,776, 4,825,571, 4,525,9461, 284,828 and 534,963.